


Dear boy

by maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (..) Josiah's mouth twitches and he leans in closer again, so close that Arthur can feel his warm breath on his skin and smell the alcohol they had shared between them. "Slow." Trelawny rasps in agreement, nipping on Arthur's throat.





	Dear boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyeee, I'm already back?! I know I'm just as surprised as you guys. Seems like I'm on a roll. Anyway, here's a different pairing, I have lots of feelings for all kinds of pairings for this game so hit me up on Tumblr if you want a specific pairing or if you just want to talk.
> 
> Tumblr: maevesdarling

The first kiss is slow, hesitantly.

They had left camp that morning because Trelawny had businesses to do and needed a companion, someone who looked intimidating. Arthur had been his choice and the outlaw hadn't put on much of a fight, he needed to stretch his legs for a while and enjoyed riding with company, even though he tried not to show it. 

They had set a small camp up during the evening, heavy rain clouds started to swirl over their heads and Trelawny had decided it would be best to rest in a tent instead of getting soaked trying to get into some backwater town.

And so they had ended up sitting next to each other in the tent, rain falling heavily outside. Arthur just hoped the horses wouldn't mind the shower. He and Josiah had shared a bottle of whiskey huddled close together to share some of the body heat, telling stories about old times. Until at some point, they had stopped talking and started making out. It was like Trelawny's dreams had come true, he wanted Arthur for so long, but wasn't too sure the outlaw was thinking the same. The moment he felt those chapped lips against his, he knew the truth.

Arthur doesn't exactly know where to put his arms, so he let's them where they are, hands clenching into fists. "It's okay, dear boy. Your doing so good." Trelawny's voice is like honey to his ears, especially when he calls him that and he melts into the touch, embracing this strange, new sensation. "I- I've never been with another man before." He admits, pulling further away from the other man.

Trelawny catches his chin between thumb and forefinger and lifts his head gently, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that are now clouded with doubt. "Nothing to be ashamed of. We can take this more slowly if you want." Arthur wages his options, the feeling of Josiah's fingers against the stubble on his chin sends shivers down his back. He wants this, it had been too long since he's been with another person, but for the first time in his life, he feels submissive, he wants Trelawny to do whatever he pleases to do. The other man must have noticed because he repeats the action, applying more pressure to the skin. Arthur sighs. "Fine. We'll take this more slow. And we'll do it your way." He hopes the other man understands what he's trying to tell him.

Josiah's mouth twitches and he leans in closer again, so close that Arthur can feel his warm breath on his skin and smell the alcohol they had shared between them. "Slow." Trelawny rasps in agreement, nipping on Arthur's throat. 

The brunette man has to suppress a moan, feeling heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Relax, dear boy. People told me magic tricks aren't the only thing I'm especially good at." He pops one of Arthur's shirt buttons open and kisses the hot skin. It tastes like nature, pines and grass and faintly of sweat. It tastes like Arthur. 

The outlaw grunts, he's biting into one of his hands to keep himself from moaning loudly. Trelawny smiles, swats the hand away and pins them above the outlaws head, then he gets up again and leaves a passionate kiss on Arthur's lips, red and slightly swollen from where he had bit on them to keep himself from moaning out. He's panting when they pull apart. 

"Good boy."


End file.
